helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
LOVE Machine
from album 3rd -LOVE Paradise-' ---- '''Released' September 9, 1999 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1999 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Furusato 6th Single (1999) Next: Koi no Dance Site 8th Single (2000)]] LOVE Machine (LOVEマシーン) is the seventh single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on September 9, 1999 as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 1,646,630 copies, making it a massive hit (a #1 single in Japan) and their highest selling single. The VHS for the single was released on October 14, 1999. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. The single also marked the debut of the third generation member Goto Maki and the departure of Ishiguro Aya. This is the only Morning Musume single that stayed 3 weeks in a row on the #1 position on the Oricon chart. "LOVE Machine" ranked as the #7 single for 1999. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|LOVE Machine (MV) Original Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki (21世紀; 21st Century) #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #LOVE Machine #21seiki #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) #LOVE Machine (Early Unison Version) LP Tracklist A side #LOVE Machine #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) B side #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ (Instrumental) #Secret Track (シークレットトラック) VHS Tracklist #LOVE Machine (MV) Featured Members * 1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya (last single), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi * 2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka * 3rd gen (Debut Single): Goto Maki TV performances *1999.09.05 ASAYAN *1999.09.09 Utaban *1999.09.10 Music Station *1999.09.19 ASAYAN *1999.09.30 Utaban *1999.10.08 Music Station *1999.12.23 Utaban *1999.12.24 Music Station *1999.12.31 50th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2000.08.20 Hello! Morning Episode 020 (Hello! Morning Version) *2000.09.03 Hello! Morning Episode 022 (Last Phrase Karaoke) *2000.12.31 51th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (part of a medley) *2004.02.14 PopJam Live Special in Makuhari Messe (by Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki and ZONE) *2005.12.31 56th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as Yume Morning Musume) *2006.07.15 MUSIC FAIR 21 *2007.12.31 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2011.07.25 HEY!x3 Music Champ - (part of a medley) Dream Morning Musume *2012.01.01 CDTV Premium Live - Dream Morning Musume *2012.02.24 Music Station - Dream Morning Musume *2012.08.02 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2012 *2013.07.31 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri 2013 Concert Performances ;LOVE Machine *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ Song Information #LOVE Machine #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki #21seki #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Strings Arrangement: Murakami Tatsuya Oricon Rank and Sales *Total time in the Oricon Top 100: 31 weeks. *'Total sales:' 1,646,630 Trivia *This is the third Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee and the second being Summer Night Town *1st Generation member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the seventh single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the highest selling single in all of Hello! Project. *A Korean version of this song, titled "Dream Girl", was recorded by After School for Tokyo Girls, a series which documented the Hello! Project Korea Auditions. *It is one of 19 music videos of a single that has reached over one million views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *Coincidentally, the way the members are set up for the jacket cover ended up being in order of graduation. Going from top to bottom, right to left, with Ishiguro being top-right and Yaguchi being bottom-left. *LOVE Machine appears as a song in Kareoke Revolution J-Pop Best Collection Volume 1. *In the movie Summer Wars, the artificial intelligence is named LOVE Machine after the song. *A new version of this song was recorded for The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ in 2013. *An English cover was recorded by Debbie French as "Love Machine" for the album Cover Morning Musume! External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: LOVE Machine, 21Seiki Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:1999 Releases Category:Highest Selling Single Category:English Name Single Category:1999 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Singles